


Raindrops

by FyreinFlair



Series: Sensory Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Purple Hawke, SO MUCH FLUFF, fenhawke - Freeform, fhawris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreinFlair/pseuds/FyreinFlair
Summary: Sensory Prompt fill: Raindrops on Eyelashes.  Fluffy Fenhawke drabble from Fenris's POV on a rainy day.





	Raindrops

He loves her most when it rains.

 

Storms never falter her.  Whether the weather is dry or wet, it never makes her bat an eye.  At first she had insisted that the money was important. She had a timeframe, a goal, and gold was the only way to achieve it. However this excuse seemed to slip away the more she said 'yes' to people without a coin to their name.  When asked again, she would laugh and wave the question away, a pat on the shoulder and a beckon to come tag along.  So they eventually stopped asking, and followed in line with her as if the day were bright.

 

So whenever it rains, she puts on her armor as if it were any other day.

 

The iron plates on her shoulders glisten as the droplets bounce off of them while she runs.  As the fabric of his own leggings would darken from the constant drizzle, he couldn't help but notice the water had the same effect on her, clinging to their bodies in a way that was clearly uncomfortable, and yet she never complained. Nothing can stop her radiance.  Her lips curve upwards as she opens her mouth wide with laughter, uncaring of the volume that pierces through the thunder.  The stark color of her lipstick still shines, vibrantly showing off it's hue not unlike roses or blood.

 

Rivers make pathways through the curves of her face, plastering her short black hair to her skin as the rivulets disappear into pools down her body.  Every once in awhile she violently shakes her head to fling the water away from her face, not unlike a mabari after a much needed bath.  When morale gets particularly low, she does this while standing next to Aveline or Anders, just to make them squirm in protest while she giggles in triumph, a small trophy she wears on her face for hours after.

 

But what he loves most of all is her eyes.

 

When the world grows still, sometimes she closes her eyes and holds her face to the sky. The way that the droplets of rain sparkle on her eyelashes makes his heart stop whenever she opens them once more to look his way.

 

The slowing world seems to burn as the reflective water rests above her eyes.  Each raindrop emphasizes the brilliant blue spheres beneath them, as they squint and turn upwards and spreads her delightful laugh once more.

 

She is so beautiful.

 

Whenever they are alone in the rain, her charms don't diminish, but they soften.  Less of a performance for attention, her words and movements become a light song, sung only for him.

 

Sometimes when it pours, she leads him out to a secluded part of the docks, so they can be free to dangle their bare feet in the cold ocean without others taking notice.

 

She knows he loves the water.  They never discuss it, but it is like a quiet secret, shared between the two of them.  Water knows no boundaries; water is free.

 

Tracing the sharp line of his jaw up to his soft cheeks with her hands she wipes away leftover raindrops only for them to be replaced with more mere moments later.

 

Her lips whisper tender words of comfort, but the phrasing of them doesn't matter.

 

She is here, holding him.

 

She loves him, in sunshine and storm clouds.

 

And when it rains he has her and her beautiful eyelashes, glistening as if waiting for him to put his lips upon them once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Written with a prompt from this list: http://youaremynewdream.tumblr.com/post/159029244018/64-sensory-prompts
> 
> I just have a lot of feelings about this ship okay. I love them so mucchhhh <3 Thanks to Rachelle for catching my random mistakes again, and I hope you all enjoy! ^^
> 
> ...I really want to go play in the rain now...


End file.
